The “Internet of Things” (IoT), also referred to as the “Internet of Everything” (IoE), represents the next big industrial transformation taking place in computer networking today. While the space is still forming, it is clear that a developer ecosystem and developer experience play an essential role for this transition. That is, IoT and IoE developers are still learning what is an IoT/IoE architecture, and how to efficiently develop an IoT/IoE application and/or technology within a part of the IoT/IoE stack.